


A Night to Remember

by fuxfell



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Abduction, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxfell/pseuds/fuxfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female Smuggler takes her own style of revenge on Skavak. PWP basically. Not as bad as the tags imply, I promise - but there are non-con elements, so if you don't like that sort of thing, better stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> _As it sometimes happens, a bunch of plot bunnies assaulted me and demanded I write this down. Well, since this is basically PWP maybe I should not call them PLOT bunnies... but bunnies they were ;)_  
>  Anyway, I was trying to find some Skavak fan fiction, and could find none. None. How can that be? He's such a funny scoundrel. Makes me want to wring his neck, but an interesting character nonetheless.  
> So I wrote my own Skavak fiction, and I had a heap of fun with it. I hope you'll have fun reading, too.  
> A word of warning in advance: I don't do fluff. A bit of humour here and there, but no fluff. This is hardcore, and it's noncon. Some might even call it rape. At best, it’s dub-con. If you don't like that kind of stuff, this is your cue to quit.  
> You've been warned.  
> As for the usual stuff: Don't own Star Wars, The Old Republic, Skavak or anything. Not making money off this, don't sue me and so on. Neeris is mine though.

_CRUNCH!_

 Neeris could not help but smile at the _very_ satisfactory noise the hilt of her blaster made while breaking Skavak’s nose.

 The backstabbing, ship-stealing bastard definitely had that coming a long time.

 Still smiling, she whirled and gave the lying, thieving scumbag a good kick where it really counted. His eyes crossing, he made a strangled noise, but a big hairy fist crashing on his skull from behind shut him up quickly.

 Hah. Dirty fighting for the win.

 „Nice work, Bowdaar“, Neeris said appreciatively, looking down at the crumpled heap of scum at her feet with no small amount of satisfaction.

 Finally, she had the bastard right where she wanted him. A little kolto to heal his nose, and he would be as good as new.

 The wookie growled, and she shook her head.

 „Oh no“, she replied firmly. „We are so not going to kill him. I have plans for that one.”

 Nearly giggling with anticipation, and ignoring the wookie’s usual disapproving scowl, she motioned to Bowdaar to pick Skavak up and turned to leave.

 xxx

Skavak moaned and opened his eyes, slowly blinking in the dim light of the dinky room, and winced at what must be the mother of all headaches. A wookie fist crashing on your skull tended to hurt, after all. Besides, his nose had been broken and his balls busted. Not a good day for Skavak, all things considered.

 He groaned again, trying to rub his forehead to ease the pain… and his eyes shot wide open, finally truly awake, when he found he could not move his arms.

 Or his legs.

 Or much of anything.

 Sitting on the other side of the room in a chapped chair, her feet propped up the table, Neeris watched the display with a feeling of utter glee. This had been _so_ long overdue.

 „Morning, sunshine“, Neeris chirped, a wide grin on her face as she watched his head snap around and realization dawn on his face, followed by a panicked expression he quickly hid under his usual sneer.

 „So it’s you, bitch.”, he finally said, trying his best to sound flippantly. “Damn, and I did hope that dying would let me get rid of you, at least.”

 He raised his brows and looked around demonstratively. “As crappy as the accommodation looks, this does not seem to be your ship”, he commented. “Care to tell me where I am?“

 Amused by his attitude, Neeris tsked, mockingly shaking her head. „Skavak, Skavak. Of course this is not my ship. This is Tatooine, where no one asks unnecessary questions.”

 She smirked at him.

 “We had to clean the ship up after your visit, and I had Bowdaar take the trash out, so here you are. He wanted to rip off your arms, but I said no, how am I to tie him to the bed without them?“ She giggled, tossing her blaster in the air and deftly catching it on the way down.

 Bowdaar had had a good many things to say while he carried Skavak here, but Neeris had expertly blended out the whining. Having Corso and Bowdaar for companions, you had to learn that quickly… or else learn to live with constantly bleeding out of your ears.

 Honestly, some days she could not tell which of them had the bigger stick up his butt.

 Skavak glanced down his naked body, as if just noticing he was tied spreadeagled to the bed, and sneered even harder.

 „And what is this, captain? Getting desperate? Corso not man enough for you?

  _Corso? Man? Hardly._

 Neeris suppressed a sigh, thinking of the overeager farm boy, as Skavak continued with a derisive smirk:

 „Need to resort to tying men to your bed now? No one willing to touch a green skinned alien bitch?”

 He smiled cruelly.

 “Can’t say I’m surprised, but you should have just told me you wanted me this much. I’m in a charitable mood sometimes, I might have considered it, if you’re that badly in need of a fuck.“

 His gaze travelled demonstratively down her body, his eyebrows raising.

 „Or maybe not. Who knows.”

 Neeris snickered. Such a glorious bastard. Oh, this would be perfect.

 „Need to?“, she replied sweetly, standing up with while tossing the blaster once more before putting it down on the table. „Hardly. But you have to admit, it’s _much_ more fun this way.“

 She let her gaze travel down his body, mirroring his gesture.

 And a really nice body it was, all lean muscle under tanned skin, with a truly spectacular ass, now, sadly, out of view as he was lying on his back. Undressing him, she had been delighted to find the tattoo on his face was not his only one, the entire right side of his body covered in those intricate black, swirling designs.

 A bastard he was, but a truly beautiful one. And she would have so much fun with him. She was pretty sure he would be up for her game.

 Her eyes lingered on his already semi-erect cock, and she smiled. Oh yes, he _did_ find this exciting, despite all his posturing. As she knew he would, twisted scum that he was.

 Twisted scum suited her just fine.

 Oh, but she had been looking forward to this.

 She looked into his eyes, smiling wickedly, while she slowly started to unbutton her shirt. She watched him swallow while he fought to keep a bored expression.

 „As it happens, Skavak, I’ve got an itch that needs to be scratched. And as I see it, you owe me one. Might as well put you to some use.“ She dropped the shirt to the floor and stretched, making sure he got a very good view of her breasts.

 Again, he swallowed, ripping his gaze away, but not fast enough for her not to see the sudden heat in his eyes. Enjoying herself immensely, she turned around and slid her pants down her legs, then bent down to pull her socks off, presenting him with her backside.

 "Besides”, she tossed at him over her shoulder, “I’ve always wondered what it is with you and the ladies. Can’t be your looks.”

 Now there was a blatant lie if ever she told one. But his ego was already inflated enough, knocking him down a peg might do him a world of good.

 “Cant’ be your charm.”

 Well, that at least was true. The only thing she’d seen him show his girls was contempt. On the other hand, the whiny, clingy, brainless bitches would have driven her up the wall, too, so maybe she could not truly blame him for that.

 But still, charm was out of the question.

 “So I thought I’d give it a try, find out first hand what kind of trick you perform.”

 When she turned back, the bored expression was gone, his eyes fixed on her, his body fully hard now.

  _Too easy. Men. All the same. Show them a bit of ass and they start drooling._

“Careful, captain”, he said, a slightly hoarse note in his voice despite his efforts to sound standoffish. “Maybe you’ll get hooked as well?”

 She snickered as she sashayed over to him. “Hooked? Hardly. But I’m bored and you’re here.”

 She put a hand on his chest, letting it slowly trail down.

 Did that man have an ounce of fat on his body?

 “This is going to be so much fun, don’t you think?”, she purred, her voice seductively low. “There you are... all tied down... completely at my mercy.”

 Her hand followed the thin line of hair on his stomach.

 “Helpless”, she breathed.

 His breath quickened, and his cock twitched at her words.

 “Exposed”, her voice nothing more than a whisper now.

 She heard his breath hitch slightly, while his teeth bit into his lower lip.

 Oooh yes. She had been right about him. He _did_ like that game.

 As did she.

 “Getting off on that?”, he sneered, but his voice sounded breathless.

 She bent down to his ear and whispered: “Skavak, you have _no_ idea. But you’re going to find out real soon.”

 Encouraged by his sharp intake of breath, she climbed onto the bed, positioning herself over him, her legs spread, her knees to the left and right of his waist.

 She bent down until her lips nearly grazed his ear, her breasts brushing his by now heaving chest.

 “I will use you up and spit you out again”, she whispered sweetly.

 She heard him gasp and let herself drop, his cock sliding into her to the hilt with one swift motion. They both moaned, Skavaks eyes nearly rolling back when he found himself suddenly buried in her wet heat.

 Damn, but he _did_ feel good.

 How she loved those kind of games. No way she could play this hard with Corso. He would probably die from shock after she shattered all his dreams of delicate flowers he needed to cherish and protect.

 While she would die of sheer boredom at the same time.

 This was so much better.

 She started riding Skavak hard, driving herself down on his cock again and again, watching him as he writhed and gasped, his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back, his hips driving up to meet every thrust of hers.

 Watching him closely, because, as nice as his hard cock felt, this was not what she wanted. What she needed. And what she was fairly sure Skavak would give her.

 When she was certain there were no stupid ideas left in his brain, all his thoughts reduced to that thing between his legs, she quickly bent forward, reached under the bed for the knife she had deposited there, and with two swift strikes, cut the ropes binding his hands to the bedstead. And since she had pulled the rope under the bed to bind his feet with the other end, he was completely free now.

 Free and dangerous. And probably still mightily pissed off.

 The thought left her pussy practically dripping.

 When he suddenly found his hands free, his eyes snapped open, boring into hers, his irises nearly black, even darker than normal with arousal. She tossed the knife through the room – would not do to let him get his hands on it - met his hard gaze and purred, rather breathless: “Well, Skavak? Want to see if you can make me scream without resorting to weapons?”

 He growled in response, the low sound making something in her womb clench with excitement, and flipped her onto her back with one smooth movement, his mouth latching onto her breast, sucking hard, while his fingers found the other nipple, pulling at it brutally.

 She moaned as the sensation ripped through her body, nearly coming right there, her body arching into his involuntarily, her fingers digging into that perfect ass, urging him on.

 With another growl his hips began pumping into her, driving his cock hard into her pussy again and again, his movements nearly violent, without any pretense of finesse or consideration. Seeking his own pleasure and not giving a damn about hers.

 As she knew he would be.

 Just as she liked it.

 Just what she needed.

 And just what she knew Corso could never give her.

 Some things you needed a right bastard for.

 Now her own eyes nearly rolled back with the pleasure that spread from her loins, his cock hammering into her mercilessly, hitting just the right spot again and again. It felt so good, she had a really hard time keeping her voice down. Her nails left bloody gashes on his back while her body bowed, trying to let him in even deeper.

  _Hells, yes, yes!_

 “Harder”, she moaned. “Fuck me harder!”

 He practically whimpered while she felt his body shudder at her words, probably just as lost with need as she was. He picked up the pace, which should have been impossible, hitting that sweet spot even harder, and she felt she was seconds away from exploding with the biggest orgasm she had in years.

 She _knew_ he would be the perfect fucktoy.

 His movements erratic now, as he neared his own release, she just knew she wanted to feel him come in her. Wanted to hear his voice as he screamed.

 Moaning, she reached down between their bodies, grabbed his balls and _squeezed_. He jerked and screamed indeed, his head falling forward, his breath ragged against her ear as he came again and again. He bit down hard on her lobe as he continued to drive himself into her with jerky, hard movements.

 “Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!”, he gasped, accompanying every thrust of his hips.

 It was just the right kind of pillow talk to drive her over the edge. Her pleasure exploded through her body, and she jerked and screamed as well while she came hard, over and over, her teeth leaving deep marks on his skin as she bit down on his shoulder in ecstasy.

 Finally spent, he slumped onto her, still gasping for air.

 Neeris knew she had to act quickly. Reluctantly shaking herself from the after-sex glow with an effort, but knowing she had only seconds to act, she reached down with one arm, searching under the bed for the blaster she had stored there. Grabbing the barrel, she brought down the hilt onto his head with a swift, able strike, aiming for his temple.

 He was still so out of it he never saw the hit coming.

 After wriggling out from under his limp body, she stretched luxuriously and sighed happily, feeling totally sated for once.

 She truly had not had this good in ages. It would have been a shame to kill him and let all that glorious nastiness go to waste.

 She looked down on his unconscious form and let her hand travel over his muscled back and that tight, firm behind, half of it covered with those swirling black tattoos. A truly beautiful sight.

 Really, killing that ass would be a tragic loss for the galaxy.

 She slapped said ass hard, giggled when she saw the red hand print she left behind and turned to get the shackles out of her pack.

 xxx

 Freshly dressed after a long, hot shower, Neeris stepped out of the small bathroom and smiled when she was greeted by the blackest of scowls, those narrow, yet kissable lips pulled back in a snarl.

 Boy, was he pissed.

 “Hi honey”, she said sweetly. “Miss me?”

 He yanked at his arm, shackled to the bedstead once more, and hissed: “You cheap, evil skank!”

 “Now, now”, she chastised gently. “Sweet talk will get you nowhere. You know that.”

 He gritted his teeth. “I will get you for this, I swear.”, he bit out.

 Neeris yawned and reached for her coat.

 “Promises, promises, promises”, she complained. “They always say that, but they never call.”

 The growl Skavak gave when he tried to hurl himself at her made her glad the bedstead was bolted to the floor. Good thing this was _not_ a respectable establishment.

 She giggled as he was yanked back onto the bed, and demonstratively held up the key to the shackles, then put it on the heap of his clothes, well out of his reach on the other side of the room. Good luck getting to it.

 The only thing she regretted was not being able to be around when the cleaning crew found him in the morning.

 She let his gaze travel over his naked body one last time, smiling when she saw he was shaking with rage, but firmly erect nonetheless. Or probably because.

 Definitely her kind of fuck. Nearly made her want to give him another ride, to feel him take out all that delicious rage on her.

 But she had stretched her luck enough for one night. Besides, she already would be sore for days.

  _Totally worth it._

 She turned to the door and, with her back to him, gave a dismissive little wave with her hand,.

 “See ya, sweet thing”, she chirped and shivered with delight at his roar of fury.

 Letting the door fall shut behind her, she definitely hoped he would find her someday.

 That would be truly a night to remember.


End file.
